undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Handplates
Zarla |date = |website = Comicfury DeviantArt (Story) Tumblr (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Backstory |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |creator = Zarla |cocreator = N/A |writer = Zarla |artist = Zarla |composer = N/A |programmer = N/A |spriter = N/A}} Handplates is a backstory-based AU created by Zarla. It details the origins of Sans and Papyrus as the creations of Dr. W. D. Gaster. In this AU, Asgore's royal scientist decides to create two clones of himself in order to use them in a secret project, after which intends to then use them to break the barrier and free monsterkind. These clones, revealed to be Sans and Papyrus, are referred to by Gaster as 1-S and 2-P, respectively. The two skeleton clones were not intended to be sentient. While nearly fully grown, they still act and look like children at the outset, which requires Gaster to choose whether he will show MERCY to his creations, or if he will use them to FIGHT against the barrier and, potentially, the humans.Gaster's Choice Characters W.D. Gaster Gaster is Asgore's Royal Scientist, a jaded and walled-off skeleton who is (outside of his clones, Sans and Papyrus) the last of the Skeleton race. Traumatized from the Human-Monster war, Gaster is portrayed as an intelligent and strong monster in his youth, but his perception of himself as an emotionless monster and his constant stress lead him down a spiraling path of self-destruction. Determined to find an alternative to breaking the barrier trapping Monsters in the Underground, Gaster decides to create two clones of himself and include them in his research. While not knowing if they would be sentient, he takes steps to avoid emotional attachment to his creations, including accelerating their growth within tubes of magical fluid; this, he believes, will keep them from appearing too much like infants, thus limiting emotional attachment. However, throughout the series he struggles with his relationship between himself and his two skeletons, at times being almost a father figure to Sans and Papyrus and during other times being a cruel tormentor. W.D. Gaster was born speaking a different font (referred to as a 'Cipher' in the series) than other monsters (in his case, WingDings). While learning different Ciphers is a trait only unique to the Skeleton race of Monsters, those born speaking a Cipher cannot learn the 'common' font which thus forces Gaster to communicate with other Monsters via sign language. Subject 1-S (Sans) Sans is physically very weak, manifesting the 1 ATK and 1 HP stats described in Undertale, but lacks his ability to bypass his opponent's invincibility frames. However, he has a high intelligence capacity and grasps advanced language skill concepts such as sarcasm very quickly, engaging in derision and snide banter with Gaster often and much to Gaster's annoyance. Suffering from Gaster's constant experimentation on himself and Papyrus, Sans develops a jaded sentimentality towards existence, a only truly caring about making sure his brother is happy. Like Gaster and Papyrus, Sans was born speaking the 'WingDings' cipher. However, unlike almost all skeletons born speaking a cipher, Sans learns able to speak in the common font of monsters. However, perhaps due to his 'laziness' (which is in reality a deeply-rooted pessimism from his trauma with Gaster) Sans refuses to use proper grammar or capitalize his words (seeing spoken words is another trait unique to skeletons). Sans 'words' look like the font Comic Sans, and thus he is named 'Sans' when he and Papyrus are choosing their name with Asgore. Subject 2-P (Papyrus) Papyrus is considered by Gaster to be less intelligent than Sans, but Papyrus has much more HP, is more physically resilient, and is stronger in magic than Sans. Papyrus believes Gaster can change his sadistic ways, though both Gaster and Sans believe the opposite. Papyrus suffers more experimentation than Sans, and although Papyrus is physically superior, it is because of this that Sans develops into an older brother figure for Papyrus despite that they both are the same biological age. Like Gaster and Sans, Papyrus was born speaking the 'WingDings' cipher but also learns the common font of Monsters (albeit more slowly, due to his poorer intelligence capacity). Possibly to his overabundant enthusiasm and naivety, his inherent response to the years of experimentation and torture by Gaster, but Sans prefers to capitalize all of his letters (something only 'seen' by Sans). Due to the fact that Papyrus's words resemble the font Papyrus, he is named 'Papyrus' by Sans. Story TBA Gallery Black then i m white by zarla-dam0qpa.png References Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Backstory Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic